


Heat Craving

by Okumen



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Halloween Amusement Park!, M/M, Phantom Fright, i have no idea what i am doing, this is also entirely unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Bloody Mary attaches himself to a stranger after he slips away from Pretzel. He had specific intentions with this, and they are partially fulfilled in a way that he most definitely enjoys, but he didn't imagine the following events entirely the way that they happened.





	Heat Craving

**Author's Note:**

> This is me taking out my frustration with not being able to get Pizza, because almost every time I can't find the Jester until the ninth, tenth time and I have nowhere near enough crystals and am also broke.
> 
> But also, Bloody Mary and Pizza are my favorites among these events.

Bloody Mary had to admit - albeit he did so silently and only to himself - that he was not entirely certain how exactly he ended up sitting on a worn old wooden sofa with a thick shawl draped across his shoulders.

The approaching the lost-in-thoughts-looking young man who was picking at a button hole and hem of his uniform coat had been calculated. He had been intending to slip away from Pretzel and avoid him for the foreseeable future by tangling with some hapless, unsuspecting person, and the blond had been suitably distracted.

The comment on how cold his skin was- and a hand to his forehead to top it off, was not within his calculations. Getting whisked away to someones home had not been outside of the purview of his intentions, but being urged to have a seat and have a shawl that more was reminiscent of a blanket spread around him had definitely not been included in any plans of his.

Nor the large mug of hot chocolate so thick he might almost be able to eat it as if it were cake batter of some sort, that the concerned blond pressed into his hands. It was fairly delicious.

The blond disappeared out of the kitchen, his chattering thinning out into something indiscernible- though in his surprise Bloody Mary had not caught every bit of what the other man had been saying either way.

He was still sitting with the mug cupped in his hands, when the front door opened and two people, a young woman and a young man- the woman was a food soul? He assumed due to the ears upon her head and- it seemed as if she had a tail as well. “Pizza, are you here?” She shouted, and that was when she spotted Bloody Mary sitting on the sofa, positioned to look both elegant and frail all at once. The other man almost walked right into her when she stopped.

As Bloody Mary’s mind tucked away the new pieces of information inside the puzzle that was the blond man, he smiled delicately at the two strangers. Pizza, was it? How coincidental, that he would attach himself to another food soul, and that the food soul would live with another- perhaps two other- food souls. Were they not affiliated with any Master Attendant for now, either? Or did their Master Attendant simply allow them to live off grounds? Perhaps there were some Master Attendants that offered such trust toward their food souls. Or offered that sense of false freedom. Out of kindness, or manipulation?

At the same time, Pizza’s voice came from further down the hallway, “Welcome home Cheese! Ah- Cassata too.”

It appeared as if Pizza discovered that the other man was there as well as he emerged from wherever he had disappeared off to. When he entered the kitchen Bloody Mary noticed that he had changed out of the uniform. And it had suited him, in a way that it looked like it was made just for him. Not that he looked bad in red, he looked delicious in it.

“Pizza, who is- Miss, who are you?”

Before answering the man’s question, Bloody Mary took one hand from the chocolate mug, brushed some wig curls out of his eye. He had to adjust the shawl so it didn’t slip, and as he did, he told a half-lie. “I’m Mary. Your friend was kind enough to let me warm up a little while here.”

“Mary? That’s nice,” Pizza commented, and he added, “I’m Pizza, this is Cheese and Cassata,” while Cassata looked bemused and Cheese frowned a little. “Pizza!” she called, and Pizza jumped, looking a bit startled at the sudden sharpness in her tone. It softened as she continued speaking, however. “Why have you not given her a blanket for her legs in that case? She must be freezing. Go fetch one.”

Pizza was shooed away out of the kitchen, and disappeared out of sight once more. “Has he given you anything to eat?” It was the first time Cassata had opened his mouth to speak to Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary turned his slight smile toward the redheaded food soul. “There has not been time for that yet, we only just recently arrived here.”

“So no. Do you eat pasta with tomato?” Bloody Mary perked up, his smile widening a little not entirely on purpose. “I do.” Cassata had headed over to the pantry. Cheese had disappeared and for a brief moment he heard her talk to Pizza. He attempted to hear what they were saying, but he was efficiently distracted by Cassata. And then quickly bewildered. “My expression? Oh, well, tomato and egg is my favorite..” His face had betrayed him when Cassata had asked if he ate eggs. _That_ was his most treacherous body part today? Really? It usually was further down.

“I make great tomato and egg pasta!” Pizza announced his presence with those words. Bloody Mary smiled up at him. To his amusement, Pizza blushed a little when he got close to drape a quilt blanket across Bloody Mary’s long and elegant legs and very short skirt. “Should’ve gotten you a blanket right away, sorry.”

“It’s alright, there is no need to apologize. My coming here was unexpected.” Particularly for Bloody Mary himself; it was evident that the other two were mostly unsurprised to find that Pizza had brought a stranger into their home.

“Okay, alright, I’ll cook!”

“It’s morning, so make breakfast and not lunch. It’s too early for that.”

Pizza transitioned from apologetic to cheerful very quickly.

His mood was generally energetic and if it dipped from time to time, he quickly bounced back. Cheese told Bloody Mary that Pizza was just like this John that they knew- and then was informed that John was not a person, but a golden retriever. Pizza’s protests at the likening was just as amusing as the mental image was.

And Pizza had not lied, or downplayed his ability. He made great tomato and egg pasta, and apparently his favorite food was spaghetti- which explained why he had chosen to cook it. But that was for lunch- for breakfast they made just tomato and eggs, which was a delight to Bloody Mary. Maybe it would be considered repetitive to eat dishes with such similar base ingredients, but it was far better than what he would get while he was locked up at the monastery. And eating with this trio was nice. He got to participate in making the pasta from scratch as well, Pizza was very excited about it.

None of them thought it was weird to find out that he was a man in a wig (“What? No way! You’re so gorgeous I completely thought you were an actual woman.” “Oh, how sweet of you to say, Pizza.”), which was revealed when he was offered a set of Cassata’s clothes to wear, since he was about the same size as Bloody Mary; just a tiny bit shorter, but also a little bit broader around the shoulders. In the end he ended up in one of Cheese’s skirts also, but that was fine.

“You look way better than Pizza in a dress. Pizza you should try Mary’s dress.”

The chaos that erupted when Cheese tried to tell Bloody Mary about how Pizza had ended up in a dress the night prior was mixed with Pizza’s protests and left the story fragmented. These people were amusing, he was glad that he had attached himself to Pizza.

It was already evening and past a delicious supper when things calmed down.

He had offered to leave, and yet, somehow, they didn’t mind him staying the night. At periods they had disappeared to work, and while alone Bloody Mary had resisted only barely, to snoop. He didn’t want to be found out and for them to question his true motivations, when he had told them that he was on vacation. Which, if you thought about it, could be considered the truth; he was certainly having a nice little semi-vacation away from the monastery, the clergy, and Pretzel. He found a few books and sat reading in a spot of sunlight in an attempt to become a little warmer, shawl wrapped across his back and shoulders. Because the window was open a crack, he could hear the twittering of birds, and the sound of people on the street below.

Once the evening came around Cheese retreated to bed first, after telling Pizza to fix up a place for Bloody Mary to sleep, which he did. He got a little huffy when Cassata remade it. He huffed some more when he realized that Bloody Mary was chuckling as he watched their exchange.

“Do you think it’s funny when they’re messing with me?” Pizza complained. From his position on the made-up sofa, Bloody Mary adopted a faux innocent smile that he directed at Pizza, who was sitting on the floor with his elbows propped on the temporary bed. “A little bit. The way that you can bicker so freely without it risking your friendship is sweet.”

Pizza was quiet for a long time, and had anybody else but Bloody Mary been on the receiving end of that silent, puppy-eyed stare, they surely would have squirmed. “You don’t have anyone like that?” Pizza eventually asked. Bloody Mary caught a movement at the corner of his eye, noticed Cassata pass by yawning. “No, I can’t say that I do.”

Bloody Mary wasn’t entirely certain why Pizza grasped his hand, but the comment that, “you’re still really cold,” caused Pizza to touch his forehead the same way he had early that morning. “I always am.”

“That sucks, do you know why?”

“I don’t, no.”

“That sucks.”

Bloody Mary looked down at their hands, where Pizza’s clasped his. He untangled his hand from Pizza’s grip, and he pressed their palms together, fingers interlocking. He shifted his gaze up to meet Pizza’s eyes with his. “Perhaps you could warm me up? Unlike me you are very warm.”

“That’s what I trie-” Pizza’s face went very red when he realized what Bloody Mary was implying. “Um. Seriously?”

Bloody Mary raised his hand, pulling Pizza’s up along with it, and brushed his lips against Pizza’s fingers. “Seriously.”

It seemed almost like Pizza was eager — they had ended up exchanging some casual, barely flirty comments during the time they had spent together but he had not expected it to go so easily — when he pulled their intertwined hands down, slipped his other hand into Bloody Mary’s hair and rose up on his knees- so he could easily reach up to kiss him. The kiss was soft and his lips were warm and soft and-

And moments later Pizza was straddling Bloody Mary’s lap, hands on his face and in his hair, and his tongue and his mouth was hot against Bloody Mary’s. The rest of his skin was still cold, but the path Pizza’s hands trailed down Bloody Mary’s body burned pleasantly even after the hands had moved down and slipped up underneath his sweater.

The sweater was lying on the floor mere moments later, and Bloody Mary’s bare back was pressed into the sheets, his own hands searching out Pizza’s body heat underneath his shirt, and he was arching into Pizza’s heated touches, pressing into his deep kisses.

The skirt he was wearing was pushed up past his knees and up to his waist when Pizza ran a hand along the length of his legs, until his hand rested below Bloody Mary’s hip.

Pizza’s clothes ended up on the floor together with the sweater Bloody Mary had borrowed, and the increased skin to skin contact was a delight to Bloody Mary, who wanted as much of that heat as possible. His legs were parted to allow Pizza space, and slipped around Pizza’s body.

“Is- does this work for you?” he heard Pizza’s voice, muffled against his skin. Bloody Mary’s fingers tightened in Pizza’s hair, feeling his grasp partially lock around his braid, and there was a pleasant buzz all over his skin. “You’re very warm, so this is perfect,” Bloody Mary reassured him. Pizza slid back up to catch his lips in another kiss, and with the movement he slid one of his hands down between Bloody Mary’s legs and when he grasped Bloody Mary’s cock, Bloody Mary hissed out, “Yes, so warm,” and pulled Pizza in closer. So, so warm, so delightful.

The fingers that slipped inside him, too, spread warmth all the way up his spine.

Blood spatter cooled quickly. Sex was better that way, it lasted longer, it wasn’t just instant gratification- though he enjoyed the instant gratification of killing someone and feeling their blood against his skin as well- but sex was being completely enveloped in warmth, inside and out.

Bloody Mary curved closer to Pizza when Pizza buried his cock inside of him, and though he could do no sharp thrusts with their positioning, slow and deep without pulling out far was enough. It was the warmth that he wanted. Technically Pizza was too sweet, it really was more like he was _making love_ to him, than just sex, and it really was not to Bloody Mary’s taste, but he didn’t dislike it. Most of all because the warmth was incredible.

Their fingers were laced together, on hand clutching tightly to the other, one of Pizza’s hands were cupping Bloody Mary’s jaw and cheek as he kissed him, Bloody Mary’s hand grasped tightly to Pizza’s hair- which was a mess with the braid coming loose by the point Pizza came inside of Bloody Mary, and the warmth made Bloody Mary’s body burn. Not that Pizza’s cum was _that_ warm, but it still did. The sounds Pizza was making did not do anything to make him _colder_ , that was for certain.

Bloody Mary had already been suppressing moans — they were not alone in the apartment after all, and either one of the other two could leave their bedrooms at any time — and with Pizza’s continued thrusts, a little more slippery, a little more firm, and the deepened kisses he was given, Bloody Mary felt his orgasm heat up his body further, and he came hard against both of their skin.

Pizza eventually, certainly not right after because he really did have the energy of a puppy, collapsed against Bloody Mary’s body, and Bloody Mary allowed himself to collapse in turn under the weight of Pizza. He gazed down at the blond, and he played languidly with the barely none-existent braid with long tapered fingers. Pizza looked tired. More tired than Bloody Mary had seen him all day. Even when he had looked pensive when they met, he had not seemed to be at all tired. But Bloody Mary wouldn’t be surprised if the man bounced back quickly, after just a little rest.

His own chest heaved, he still needed to catch his breath, and he felt his hair stick to his skin at the nape of his neck, and at parts of his face. How novel. Sweaty was something that he rarely became. The skirt rubbed uncomfortably between them, bunched up as it was, but he didn’t really care to shift it yet. Instead he reached down to the floor, as he was vaguely aware that part of the beddings, including the covers, had ended up at least partway there during their romp, and he wanted to cover up with them before the chill settled in his exposed skin. “Mh?” Pizza made a confused sound, and he propped his chin against Bloody Mary’s chest to squint up at him in the darkness that had settled around them, with only a lamp’s warm glow lighting up a small part of the room. “I’m staying here then?” Bloody Mary settled the covers and pulled them up until they covered Pizza entirely, and he disappeared from sight. He could feel Pizza laugh as he buried his face against Bloody Mary’s skin. “Preferably. I did say that you are warm, and that I tend to be cold.” He closed his eyes, enjoyed the warmth of the hands stroking slowly along his body. Tipped back his head and felt how his breath shivered slightly. _So warm._

 

“You guys might want to get dressed before Cheese wakes up,” was the next things that Bloody Mary was almost-properly aware of, and in the dim light of the early morning he blinked, squinted up at Cassata. Pizza still lay in his grasp, embracing him with his warmth, and Bloody Mary almost didn’t feel cold at all. “Good morning to you as well, Cassata,” he greeted the other food soul, who huffed and shook his head. “Don’t blame me if she starts yelling at you. I’m gonna make breakfast.”

 

For three days, Bloody Mary enjoyed the illusion of the closest thing to domestic bliss that he would probably ever feel. He enjoyed it immensely, though it seemed like he was a bit of a housewife during the time. Househusband? But he did dress in Cheese’s skirts due to Cassata’s trousers not really fitting him all that well. He cooked with the others, he ate with them, he read, he even did a little bit of cleaning and washed cum stains out of clothes so Cheese wouldn’t notice that he had worn them while he had sex with Pizza. And they had plenty of that, during the time he spent there. But he didn’t object to simply sitting curled up in his warm embrace, listening to his chatter about one thing or the other, his conversations with his friends. Bloody Mary pieced together the information that he could get hold of through listening, the information that they would share, and the more he learned the more he understood that he didn’t know anything about them. They might know as much about him as he did them, in the end.

 

Three days-

Three days and four nights-

and then his short-lived little happiness was shattered with a knock on the door.

He never should have helped Cheese with taking out the trash, that morning.

Because outside the door was Pretzel, stone-faced and angry, there to bring him back to his cell at the monastery- and Bloody Mary’s full name and his identity of his tongue.

It was that way that they learned that he was a food soul as well, and though Cassata didn’t look shocked, there was a tightening around his eyes. Perhaps he had had his suspicions. Cheese was shocked, and she showed that she was upset, too. Pizza was quiet, and he was staring down at the ground- and the expression that he wore was full of betrayal and grief.

Pretzel was the one who told Bloody Mary to stop causing trouble all the time- and Bloody Mary snapped back at him, “ _You_ are the one causing trouble right now, Father. I haven’t done anything these last few days except being _happy_ , I am _never_ happy.” And he wanted to stay for reasons that had nothing to do with how much he loathed living at the monastery, where everybody watched him with wary, watchful eyes, whispering with little subtlety that he was the devil, a foul demon.

He pulled his wrist out of Pretzel’s grip, he slipped over to Pizza and he ignored how he flinched when he touched him. He still brushed the back of his fingers against his face- but he didn’t kiss him even though he wanted that warmth. He didn’t say sorry, either, because he felt that it would make no difference. Another food soul must have tricked him, while hiding his identity. So it wouldn’t matter what Bloody Mary said or did. But his touch was gentle, brief.

And then he stepped back, looked over at Pretzel, and he pulled the sweater he had borrowed off, handed it wordlessly to Cassata. He found his dress and pulled it on, then he removed the skirt that Cheese had let him borrow. He found his wig and what of his accessories that he wasn’t wearing. He already missed that mismatched outfit, even though he had only put it on for the first time that morning, merely a few hours ago. “Thank you for the lovely vacation,” he told the room, rather than the people in it. Pretzel frowned at him. “Vacation, huh?” He smiled at the priest, a truthful “From you and yours,” passing his lips. He headed for the door, bare feet silent against the floorboards, and he stopped in the doorway, cast a look past his shoulder at the trio, and aimed a smile their way as well. “Well, goodbye, then. I have enjoyed myself greatly.”

He felt Pretzel’s hand press at his back, and when he stepped outside he found more men from the monastery, guards that he had slipped past when he ran away, guards who glared at him with eyes filled with disgust and hatred.

The cold returned to bis body, settled back inside of him like a familiar, disliked friend.


End file.
